


Alain’s Big Bro Makoto

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Makoto's comeback to Alain's awful nickname and pick-up line.An English translation of the original fic written in my rusty Chinese:"亚兰的诚兄".





	Alain’s Big Bro Makoto

“Big bro Makoto!”

Makoto heard a man’s voice, but it’s not Takeru’s voice. Must be Alain disturbing him again.

“What? I’m not your big bro.”

“Good friends are close enough to be brothers. Tenkuuji Takeru always calls you big brother. Actually I’m ten times older than you two, you two should call me big bro.”

“Go away. Go back to your hell hometown.”

Makoto wanted to leave Alain, but was kabedonned by him.

“If I don’t bring back you, this angel that fell from heaven to hell, how can I go home?”

Compared to Alain, Makoto was taller, stronger. To kabedon this brat Alain was an easy job.

“Hey, little bro Alain, listen to what big bro Makoto has to say.”


End file.
